1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A central processing unit (CPU) is an expensive and important part of an electronic device, such as a computer. When the CPU is damaged, the electronic device will no longer operate. A high input voltage can damage the CPU.